Timeline (KidVegeta
This page consists of the timeline of KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's universe. This timeline will only list dates and events directly related to KV's and HZ's fanon stories and pages on this wiki. This is not a timeline of all canon and fanon events, though some canon events that are depicted in KV's and HZ's fanon stories will be mentioned below. The complete list of official canon dates and events can be found at the canon timeline. Please note that not everything on that page is considered canon by KidVegeta and Hyper Zergling. The official Dragon Ball media KidVegeta and Hyper Zegling consider to be canon is listed here. While most of the information on this page comes from other pages in Hyper Zergling's and KidVegeta's universe, some of the information presented here will also be new. New information will not have reference citations. Pre-Dragon Ball Era *'365,907,101 Before Age:' **January 2nd: Verlate is born.Verlate *'181,067,558 Before Age:' **October 19th: Verlate makes contact with the early . She is assaulted by one and some of her power is stolen. She is knocked unconscious, and while she remains so, the Kais fight over her power and almost destroy their own species. Verlate wakes up and tries to fix things, but is instead called back to her homeworld to await trial for her failures. Judge Sertung safely transports all of the surviving Kais to a before the Kais blow up their original homeworld. Only a handful of and Kais are rescued in the process.Forever Alone **October 20th: In the early hours of the morning, Verlate is sentenced to imprisonment within a mind prison. Before she is placed inside it, she requests Judge Sertung to look into training the Kais to be the successors to their dying race. Verlate is sealed within her mind prison.Forever Alone *'181,067,549 Before Age:' **March 15th: Sertung visits the Kais on their new planet and begins training them into being the new caretakers of the universe. Less than ten Damani are living by the time Sertung decides to do this, and he is the only one still in good health. *'6,698,701 Before Age:' **April 11th: Lauto is born.Lauto *'8583 Before Age:' **July 17th: Their ship having sustained damage from space pirates, Naemi's parents crash-land on Cyren. There, they are captured by the Crimson Empire and placed in prison.Memories of a Bloodless Thrall **August 15th: Minister Vok convinces Naemi to join him and abandon her parents. He begins his blood magic rituals on her, as well as mentally conditioning her into believing she is Ahjivash, a Cyrenian protector deity. *'8583 Before Age:' **November 16th: Minister Vok unbinds Naemi's soul from her body, killing it, preserving it, and uses a blood magic ritual to resurrect her as a much more powerful being. *'50 Before Age:' **Korin is born sometime around this date. *'35 Age:' **July 28th: Korin briefly visits Verlate in her mind prison before escaping.Forever Alone *'341 Age:' **September 26th: Okinaro and his lover Chihako attempt a double suicide. Chihako dies in the attempt, while Okinaro survives, though he is banished from Inan and loses his second tail as punishment.Destroyer of Universes *'370 Age:' **February 15th: The Girth-King Tesutè discovers Scrote.Scrote *'404 Age:' **April 3rd: Nepar is born.Nepar *'433 Age:' **March 28rd: Okinaro meets and on Scrote, convincing the latter to destroy that planet instead of Mrov.Destroyer of Universes *'572 Age:' **March 11th: Digranite is born.Digranite *'608 Age:' **May 24th: The Benefactor is born.The Benefactor *'612 Age:' **September 4th: The Benefactor goes hunting with Master Loriphim for the first time. He finds his mother's knife and becomes fascinated by blood.Outbreak: Paved In Blood **September 5th: The Benefactor kills Nico. **September 6th: The Benefactor kills Igear. **September 9th: The Benefactor's mother is enslaved for the planet-wide war effort. The Benefactor is forced to stay with Master Loriphim. **September 11th: The Benefactor returns home to retrieve things and fights two soldiers, killing them. The Benefactor tries to make energy for the first time and is unsuccessful. **September 12th - 27th: The Benefactor continues practicing making energy. He is eventually successful. He uses telekinesis to make Master Loriphim kill his daughter and then himself. The Benefactor escapes and travels the planet, searching for his mother. He wages genocide on his own race. As much of his race is already ravaged by ongoing wars, they fall easily.Outbreak: Paved In Blood **September 30th: Frieza's soldiers get power readings from Planet Iyxia and travel there. **October 3rd: The Benefactor reaches the last city at the same Frieza's ships touch down. Frieza's soldiers massacre the last city. The Benefactor briefly fights some of Frieza's soldiers before the tyrant offers him a position on his ship. The Benefactor accepts, killing all of Frieza's remaining soldiers as his rite of passage. He is given his name by Frieza and Zarbon. He then leaves behind a Planet Buster as their ship leaves, which destroys Planet Iyxia.Outbreak: Paved In Blood *'Approximately 650 Age:' **Date unknown: Roshi has a private party with a fine woman named Nafnaf. During the night, Roshi and Nafnaf get a little inebriated and lose track of time. Suddenly, in the morning, they awake to find Roshi's house in the ocean. There's a big crater and glassed sand, but no one knows what happened the night before. Much of Roshi's stuff is ruined, but he salvages his house and dries it off for decades to come. His world-famous porn collection is not harmed, for it had been kept in a waterproof container (Roshi is always thinking about tsunamis). He finds the Three-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his island, amongst the wreckage of his house and his ruined belongings.Daizenshuu 7, February 25, 1996 He does not remember that he had been keeping this Dragon Ball stored in a secret place in his house since the conclusion of Ain't No Hero. *'671 Age:' **July 15th: Erakhi Muqhat purchases Tuhak Ecli from the Galactic Bank and restarts the Galactrix Arena.Tuhak Ecli *'673 Age:' **August 1st: Guva is born.Guva *'674 Age:' **February 6th: Konatsu is born.Konatsu *'675 Age:' **February 18th: Mullpy is born.Mullpy *'676 Age:' **June 10th: Lascon is born.Lascon *'684 Age:' **September 22nd: King Vegeta is born.King Vegeta *'687 Age:' **December 29th: Anango is born.Anango *'689 Age:' **October 30th: Meloon is born.Meloon *'691 Age:' **November 2nd: Banas is born.Banas *'697 Age:' **January 27th: Cardinal is born.Cardinal *'699 Age:' **August 13th: Layeeck is born.Layeeck *'Sometime before the 700 Age:' **Zarbon is born.Zarbon *'705 Age:' **January 21st: Payar is born.Payar *'706 Age:' **October 12th: Nappa is born.Nappa *'708 Age:' **December 14th: Lieme is born.Lieme *'713 Age:' **November 24th: Lenomi is born.Lenomi *'714 Age:' **April 18th: Nagamo is born.Police Chief Nagamo *'717 Age:' **May 12th: Mrs. Fanshi is born.Mrs. Fanshi *'718 Age:' **June 4th: The Plantains are officially formed.The Plantains *'719 Age:' **May 31st: Aprido is born.Aprido *'720 Age:' **August 15th: Silver is born.Supreme General Silver *'727 Age:' **January 7th: Green is born.Captain Green **April 1st: Grif is born.Grif *'729 Age:' **October 23rd: Mr. Kyokatoshi is born.Mr. Kyokatoshi *'732 Age:' **March 31st: Prince Vegeta is born.Prince Vegeta *'733 Age:' **June 7th: Ledas is born.Ledas *'735 Age:' **May 8th: Yajirobe is born.Yajirobe **November 12th: Dekiru purchases Linessi from the Galactrix Arena and begins training her to kill Takkyi’eil, the current God-Emperor of the Corvos League. *'736 Age:' **April 22nd: Dekiru and Linessi meet with the God-Emperor Takkyi’eil under the guise of an exhibition match. Linessi kills the God-Emperor's champion as well as the God-Emperor himself and seven out of the twelve members of the Elder Circle (Audacci was not present for this exhibition match) before allowing one of the guards to kill Dekiru. She destroys the Corvos League's and steals the fastest ship in the universe: Tuhanlahir, the Wind of Krakatan. Dragon Ball Era Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball Super Era *March 776 Age - Not So Far occurs *'Age 777:' **August 15th: Nroop is killed by Yuki for bragging about mating with her mother. The empress and her 1243 remaining soldiers leave Planet Nitro 001 to invade Typhon with the hopes of luring the Mrovians who killed her father to them.Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance **September 2nd: Yuki invades Typhon, killing the Mrovians protecting it. Cuber is sent to stop her. Ledas, who is nearby, also visits the planet out of curiosity. The Benefactor escapes from Verlate's mind prison and strikes an alliance with Audacci.Ice Age Coming. Cuber and Ledas fuse into Cubas and defeat Yuki, though not before the empress destroys Typhon. Chaiva retrieves the fusion as well as the unconscious and nearly dead Yuki in space soon after. **September 3rd: Chaiva returns to Glaysia with Cubas and Yuki. Yuki is placed in a Dimensional prison to await the judgment of the Mrovian High Council. Cubas is defused. Chaiva, Ledas, and Cuber are able to convince the High Council to spare Yuki's life by offering to revive the slain Mrovians with . **September 5th: Cuber, Baochoi, Ledas, and Chaiva leave for Earth, briefly stopping at Niflheim on the way to destroy it. The Saiyans reach Earth, wherein they meet several of the Z Fighters. Cuber and Chaiva spar with Vegeta and Goku. **September 6th: Using , Cuber tracks down the seven Dragon Balls and summons . He uses the first wish (which also reduces the total wishes from three to two) to revive all of the Mrovians killed by Yuki. He uses the second wish to revive Kailon, who is picked up in space by Salhior and Aysuida and returned to Glaysia.Cuber and Baochoi return to Glaysia and reunite with Kailon. That night on Earth, Ledas, Chaiva, and Chiaki have relations, resulting in Chaiva becoming pregnant. *'Age 778:' **June 11th: Chari and Olivien are born. Emperor Kuriza Saga (HOTD) **''The Great Sushi-Eating Contest'' takes place at some point. Post-Dragon Ball Z Era References Category:Timeline Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten